


Untitled (16 January '04)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, Lotrips - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/504597.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/20867.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (16 January '04)

he keeps the ring in the box they gave it to him in, at the back of one of the drawers in his bureau, behind a stack of fanclub magazines that make him cringe a little but he's never been able to throw out, and a few choice scripts he's been able to keep. a veritable collection of nostalgic junk, which he's trying to get rid of because he really ought to. but then he _does _find himself wearing the same too-short, too-worn vintage jacket to every damn function that he goes to.

oh well.

the memory of when they gave it to him was kind of tainted - a throwaway comment from orlando: "well at least you'll be able to sell that for a packet when you're scrounging for your next meal," meant in good humour, of course - slid a barb of irritation into an otherwise pleasant recollection. _i'll give you fucking well 'obsessed with treasure'._

and orlando hasn't forgotten it either. he stops by at one point, he's 'in elijah's neighbourhood', somewhere between disneyland and malta and takes up most of elijah's couch with his lazily spread knees and orange-tinted sunglasses. elijah has slept in his ripped jeans and ramones teeshirt, eyes gritty from not taking his contacts out, mouth a mix of fuzziness and scoured by coffee-ness.

"get fucked," elijah answers when orlando asks to have a look at it, just over the edge of irritability. "it's mine."

"drama queen," orlando retorts, leaning back a little further into the couch, and elijah represses the urge to bring the nearby terracotta-encased carcass of his last houseplant down on orlando's skull, settling instead on baring his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/504597.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/20867.html


End file.
